The foregoing need is addressed by the teachings of the present disclosure, which relates to improving efficiency of a power supply system. According to one embodiment, for improving efficiency of a power device having an exposed surface capable of radiating energy, a shielding layer is disposed in between the exposed surface and a conductive layer. The shielding layer causes at least a portion of the energy to be directed back into the power device, thereby substantially preventing the energy from inducing eddy currents in the conductive layer. The conductive layer is fabricated from a metal foil for compliance with electromagnetic energy leakage regulations.
Several advantages are achieved according to the illustrative embodiments presented herein. The embodiments advantageously provide a magnetic shield for minimizing power loss within a power device by advantageously re-directing the energy back into the power device. Because the formation of the eddy currents are substantially reduced by the shielding layer, thermal heating caused by the eddy currents in the conductive layer is also reduced. This advantageously facilitates maintaining the LCD cover within an allowable thermal specification. The embodiments advantageously optimize power efficiency of the power device by substantially limiting the energy from inducing eddy currents on the conductive layer. Thus, portable IHS devices equipped with the power device having the improved efficiency may be more reliable and may operate for longer time without having to be re-charged.